Taiyo No Uta
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Laughing, crying, meeting you The World I saw begin to shine Under the sun where the sunflowers swayed I felt the wind I felt you. Dia adalah Matahariku. SasuXNaru.


****

Taiyou No Uta

**

* * *

**

**Title : **Taiyou No Uta

**Author : **Shirayuki Sakuya (YuuYa)

**Pairing : **Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belong to… Sasuke -LOL- (Masashi Kishimoto desu~)

**Warning : **Shounen Ai, Boy X Boy

**Rating : **T (E…to… tabun… XP)

My second OneShot, Please Enjoy !!

* * *

**You touched my trembling hand, For the first time**

**And I finally experienced, A gentle feeling of warmth**

Pandanganku kabur. Pikiranku kosong. Darah membasahi hampir semua pakaianku. Bukan hanya darahku, tapi darahnya.

Itachi...

Aku terduduk di samping tubuhnya yang kini tak bergerak. Dingin.

Inikah akhirnya? Inikah yang aku dapat? Kenapa begitu terasa…

Hampa?!

Dendamku sudah terbalas kan? Lalu kenapa?

Menyesalkah aku?

Perlahan ku raih kembali Kusanagi yang tergeletak di sampingku.

Kini aku sendiri, Aniki…

Haruskah aku menyusulmu? Haruskah aku menyusul keluarga kita?

Dengan gemetaran ku arahkan ujung Kusanagi ke dadaku.

Heh! Owari da!

" Yamette!"

Sebuah tangan mencegahku. Menghentikan gerak lenganku saat Kusanagi hampir menyentuh kulitku. Hangat.

Mataku terbelalak, mencari-cari pemilik tangan yang hangat itu.

Are?

Sunshine? Kenapa di gelapan ini ada sebuah sinar? Dan biru langit itu, kenapa menatapku dengan sedih?

"Cukup, Sasuke. Itu sudah cukup…"

Suaranya begitu lembut, menyusup ke relung hatiku yang penuh sesak. Dia merebut Kusanagi dari tanganku, membuangnya jauh-jauh. Kami duduk berhadapan. Dia menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya.

"Ayo pulang." Ucapnya lagi.

Pulang? Kemana? Di mana?

Ku lihat warna biru langit itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Mula-mula hanya satu tetes. Tapi lama kelamaan semakin banyak, seakan tak akan berhenti.

Kenapa kau menangis?

Ku hapus air matanya, ku usap perlahan pipinya di mana terdapat tiga goresan aneh di sana. Wajahnya sedikit terkena noda darah dari tanganku.

Dia tersenyum, kemudian mengenggam lagi tanganku, kali ini lebih erat, menjaga agar tetap berada di wajahnya yang kini memerah.

Hangatnya…

"Ikou, Isshou ni Kaeru…"

Aku membalas senyumannya dan bergumam pelan.

"Hn"

Matahariku…

* * *

**I opened the window that had been shut**

**And a new wind blew in**

"Yokatta na, Sasuke-kun."

Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum padaku. Ada kelegaan di wajahnya. Berkali-kali dia menghapus air matanya yang terus saja mengalir. Naruto yang berdiri di samping Sakura, mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

Aku masih 'terjebak' di ruang serba putih dan bau obat membuatku sedikit merasa pening, padahal sudah hampir seminggu sejak Naruto membawaku kembali ke Konoha dan mereka marawat lukaku di Konoha Hospital ini.

"Tsunade-sama dan para tetua sepertinya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memenjarakanmu. Tapi kau akan di jaga ketat oleh ANBU selama 24 jam penuh, kau juga hanya di perbolehkan mengikuti misi kelas D atau C, dengan kata lain posisi mu hanya sebagai Genin hingga waktu yang belum ditentukan." Jelas Sakura lagi.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua tersenyum karena aku yakin mereka mengetahui dengan jelas apa maksudnya.

'Arigatou…'

Sakura berpamitan dari ruangan ini untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Aku mencoba bangun, namun kaki ini tak mau diajak kompromi. Mungkin aku belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Ketika hampir terjatuh, sebuah lengan menahan tubuhku.

"Ya ampun, kau masih harus beristirahat. Sasuke~"

Dia membantuku berdiri, melingkarkan lengannya ke pundakku.

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar, Dobe!"

"Kau bisa bilang padaku, aku akan membantumu dan jangan memanggilku Dobe, Teme~"

Naruto merengut, menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil. Cute.

Kami berdua berdiri di depan jendela ruangan ini. aku bersandar di dinding, dan Naruto berdiri di dekatku. Menjagaku kalau-kalau aku akan terjatuh kembali.

Perlahan ku buka jendela yang tertutup ini.

Angin segera menyelinap masuk, membuat rambut kami berantakan tertiup angin.

Lama kami terdiam, menikmati keheningan ini.

"Indah ya?" ujar Naruto saat menatap pemandangan di depan sana.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Pendar orange nya menyelimuti hampir seluruh cakrawala.

"Hn." Jawabku

"Teme~ apa cuma itu yang bisa kau bilang? 'Hn' mu itu maksudnya apa? Duh!"

Dia tampak kesal. Aku hanya menyengir melihat kelakuannya.

"Hn, ya indah."

Tapi…

Dia tersenyum begitu mendengarnya, dan kembali menatap ke luar sana. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang tiba-tiba menghangat. Melihat senyumnya tadi membuatku. sedikit berdebar-debar. Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang, rambut pirangnya yang berantakan tertiup angin, aku berusaha menahan keinginanku untuk menyentuhnya, merasakan setiap helai rambutnya. Mata birunya sedikit menggelap, namun aku tahu di bawah sinar mentari warna itu akan sejernih langit biru tanpa awan.

Semakin lama aku melihat sosok di sampingku, semakin kutemukan diriku tertarik dalam pesonanya.

Kau lebih Indah…

* * *

**Laughing, crying, meeting you**

**The World I saw begin to shine**

**Under the sun where the sunflowers swayed**

**I felt the wind I felt you**

"Ahahahaha~ ya-yamette~ Ahahahahaha, I-It's ticklish. Buahahaha…"

Tawa itu terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Tawa yang sudah lama sekali ingin aku dengar. Sebab dulu, setiap kita bertemu hanya air mata dan kemarahan yang ada.

"Mo~ Naruto baka!"

Sakura tampak kesal. Dia memukul kepala Naruto, yang dipukul tampak meringis kesakitan. Meskipun itu hanya pura-pura.

Yaeh, aku sudah mulai melaksanakan misi meskipun itu hanya misi kecil, kurasa mereka berdua akan terus menemaniku selama beberapa bulan ke depan dan mereka sama sekali tak keberatan. Rasanya seperti dulu saja.

"Ahahahaha, Sa-Sasuke. Singkirkan hahaha… dia dariku…Hmmpp hahaha…"

Kucing itu kembali menjilati tangan, leher bahkan pipi Naruto. Tora-chan, kucing milik wanita gemuk itu kembali kabur. Tapi kali ini dia lebih jinak dari biasanya. Setelah berhasil menangkap Tora-chan, Naruto malah bermain-main dengannya.

"Usuratonkachi, cepat bawa dia dan kita segera melapor."

"Ck, Teme~"

Dia tak lagi protes, kami segera beranjak dan menuju ke Hokage Office, di bawanya kucing gemuk itu di pelukannya. Tora-chan terus saja menjilati Naruto, mata biru itu sedikit berair, membuatnya semakin jernih dan berbinar, mukanya merah menahan geli.

Hmmm, andai aku jadi Tora-chan.

Aku hanya nyengir memikirkan itu.

* * *

**Believing, being lost**

**And stoping short, and everything**

**Maybe it's all an answer**

**To why I'm alive here and now**

"Da-daijobu ka, Naruto?"

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan kembali mata birunya yang tadi bersembunyi. Dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang tampak khawatir. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke arahku.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kenapa dengan…"

"Ssssttt! Jangan banyak bicara dulu, aku akan mengobatimu lukamu dengan cakraku."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, dia bersandar di pohon besar dan membiarkan Sakura mengalirkan cakra ke dadanya yang terluka. Wajahnya sedikit pucat karena tadi darah keluar dari mulutnya, terkadang tubuhnya sedikit menegang karena menahan sakit. Walaupun Kyuubi masih berada di tubuhnya, namun kekuatan penyembuhannya semakin lama semakin berkurang.

Luka itu, luka di tempat yang sama seperti dulu. Namun kali ini bukan aku yang menyebabkannya. Semua karena kebodohannya. Buat apa dia dia tiba-tiba melompat ke arahku dan menerima pukulan keras itu.

Padahal kami hanya mendapat misi mengawal seorang Daimyo saja. Namun tanpa di duga di perjalanan kami bertemu dengan Missing nin, walaupun tak ada apa-apanya namun sempat membuat kami kewalahan juga.

Begitu melihat Naruto terbaring dan darah mengucur dari sudut bibirnya. Aku segera menghabisi Missing nin itu.

Sial! Kenapa aku lengah dan membiarkan 'matahariku' terluka?

"Cih!"

Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua, tak ingin kemarahan dan rasa sesal ini dilihatnya.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto memanggilku dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar lemah, namun tak ku pedulikan dan segera menghilang.

Aku berhenti saat aku yakin jarak kami telah jauh. Aku terduduk dan bersandar di pohon besar ini. Menatap langit biru yang belakangan aku sukai, dan perasaan itu semakin lama semakin berkembang.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Suara berisik dari semak-semak tak juga ku pedulikan, karena aku tahu siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya pelan.

Aku tak menjawab, masih ku tatap langit di atas sana. Dia berhenti sebentar, lalu menghampiriku. Dia duduk di sampingku, bahu kami bersentuhan. Sesaat kami hanya terdiam.

"You almost die, Naruto." Kataku memecah keheningan.

Dia menoleh ke arahku, mata birunya sedikit melebar.

"But, I'm fine."

"Kau hampir mati karena mendorongku."

"I'm fine."

"Seharusnya kau biarkan pukulan itu mengenaiku."

"Damn! Sasuke! Aku sudah bilang, aku baik-baik saja kan?!"

Naruto tampak kesal, dia berdiri dan menarik kerah bajuku. Memaksaku untuk bangkit dan berhadapan dengannya.

"No you're not! Kamu hampir mati."

Kali ini nadaku sedikit meninggi. Wajah kami begitu dekat. Hidung kami hampir bersentuhan, bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di bibirku.

"Aku tak ingin kau terluka, Sasuke. Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Siapa yang kau butuh kau selamatkan, Baka!" bentakku kesal.

Aku mencengkeram kedua lengannya keras. Tak ku pedulikan meskipun aku tahu itu akan menyakitinya. Mata birunya melebar, menatap tajam ke arahku. Nafas kami beradu menjadi satu di udara.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leherku. Nafasku tercekat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Aku baik-baik saja. " Bisiknya pelan dan berulang-ulang.

Aku balas memeluknya dan menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ku pejamkan mataku, mencoba menikmati hangat tubuhnya yang menjalar ke tubuhku. Menikmati keberadaan dirinya di pelukanku.

"Ne~ Sasuke. Gomen…"

"Hn."

Dan saat itulah aku menyadari kenapa aku tak ingin kehilanganmu.

* * *

**How much can we love each other**

**In this unstoppable time, these limited days?**

**We can love each other, right?**

**When you're here, I don't even turn away from the light**

Malam ini cuaca cerah, setelah misi selesai dan melapor aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah. Entah kemana kaki ini melangkah, begitu sadar aku sudah sampai di danau ini. Aku membaringkan tubuhku yang sedikit lelah di rerumputan. Menatap kelamnya langit malam di mana bulan dan bintang tampak bersinar.

Namun aku tak sendiri, dia ada di sampingku. Duduk di sisiku. Lukanya sudah hampir sembuh.

Thanks to Sakura.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami untuk pulang ataupun pergi ke suatu tempat bersama. Dia akan bercerita dari A sampai Z, sedang aku hanya mendengarkan dan sekali-kali menjawabnya dengan kata-kata 'Hn' yang menjadi Tread Mark ku.

Namun hari ini tak ada salah satu dari kami yang bersuara. Hanya menikmati keheningan dan semilir angin malam.

"Ne~ Sasuke, Let's go home! It's cold." Ajaknya.

"Hn,"

Dia berdiri, membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di celananya. Namun sebelum dia beranjak pergi, aku menarik lengannya. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di atasku.

Ooofff!!

"Sasuke?"

Mata biru itu berbinar, Melihat mata hitamku tanpa berkedip.

Aku tak pernah melihat mata birunya sedekat ini. Mereka terlihat… indah. Aku dapat merasakan diriku tenggelam kedalamnya. Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu ku lingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat. Wajahnya menekan di dadaku. Kedua tangannya memegang erat kain baju yang menutupi dadaku.

"Stay with me, just a little bit longer." Bisikku di telinganya.

Tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

"W-Why?" tanyanya pelan.

Lama aku dan dia terdiam di posisi itu. Batinku bergejolak untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. Pikiranku mencoba mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sederhana tapi juga hal yang begitu sulit yang pernah ku hadapi.

Karena aku membutuhkanmu, karena aku menginginkanmu, karena aku…

"Aishiteru."

Satu kata dan itu mewakili segalanya.

Nafasnya tercekat, Mata biru itu sedikit melebar saat kembali menatapku.

"Sa-"

"Aishiteru. Naruto." Ucapku lagi.

Ku rasakan cairan hangat jatuh di pipiku. Dia menangis dan itu membuatku sedikit khawatir. Apa dia marah? Jangan-jangan dia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Namun keraguanku segera di tepisnya. Dia yang kini memelukku lebih erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku.

"Ka-katakan lagi." Pintanya.

"Aishiteru."

"Lagi…"

"Aishiteru."

"Lagi…"

"Aishiteru, Aishiteru, Aishiteru, Naruto."

Dia tertawa sekaligus menangis, bisa kurasakan hembus nafasnya menggelitik leher dan telingaku saat dia bilang…

"Ore mo Sasuke no koto ga suki desu."

* * *

**I want to say thank you, I can say it now**

**I won't forget the season we've spent**

**Like the sun the sunflowers sway under **

**My Song will shine on you**

"Wuuuaaaahhh, kenyangnya. Sankyuu na, Sasuke."

Cengiran itu begitu lebar. Jelas saja sudah sepuluh mangkok ramen yang dihabiskannya siang ini. Kami berjalan menuju tempat latihan setelah mampir ke Ichiraku ramen.

"Ck, dobe! Kalau begini terus kau akan membuatku bangkrut!"

Dia cemberut.

"Mo~ Teme! Tega sekali kau, apa kau mau membiarkanku mati kelaparan?"

"Ck, Usuratonkachi!"

"Na-Naruto-kun, Sa-Sasuke-kun, Ko-Konnichiwa!"

Kami berdua menoleh ke asal suara itu. Seorang gadis bermata putih tampak tersenyum ke arah kami. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Namun dia tak sendiri, seorang laki-laki yang hampir mirip dengan Hinata berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sama-sama memiliki mata yang Unik, sama-sama berambut panjang. Namun kepribadiannya bertolak belakang sekali. Yang satunya pemalu, sedangkan yang satunya…

Ugh! Entahlah…

"Yo! Hinata, Neji! Genki ka?" sapa Naruto.

Dia menghampiri mereka berdua dengan senyum lebarnya. Wajah Hinata tambah memerah dan hanya mengangguk pelan. Neji pun hanya menggumamkan 'Hn' saja.

Hei hei hei, sejak kapan 'Ciri Khas'ku itu di pakai orang lain, Hah?!

Bisa kurasakan mata Neji menatapku tajam.

"Uchiha." sapanya datar.

"Hyuuga." Balasku.

Dan kami rasa, kami tak perlu berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

Aku tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sedang asyik bercerita dengan Hinata. Sesekali mereka tertawa. Entah apa yang di bicarakannya, namun aku selalu ingin melihat tawanya ataupun tersenyum lagi. Bagiku Dia adalah bola energi yang pijarnya tak pernah padam.

"Kamu berubah ya, Uchiha."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya. Neji hanya nyengir sambil menatapku tajam.

Dari dulu aku merasa tak nyaman jika berhadapan dengan mata putih itu. Seakan-akan dia mengetahui apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Dia segera beranjak dan pergi namun saat melewatiku aku menangkap apa yang dia katakan.

"Kalau sampai kau menyakitinya lagi, ku bunuh kau."

Cih…

Aku melihat Neji menghampiri Hinata, kemudian kedua Hyuuga itupun pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Naruto. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke tempat latihan. Kami melewati lorong sebuah rumah penduduk sebagai jalan pintas.

Naruto tampak diam tak seperti biasanya. Ada apa ya?

"Ne~ Sasuke…"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hmmm?"

"K-kau tadi bicara apa saja de-dengan Neji?" tanyanya pelan.

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Lagi pula kenapa dia jadi terbata-bata seperti Hinata begitu.

Dalam hatiku aku tersenyum lebar. Ku hampiri dia dan ku dorong tubuhnya ke sebuah tembok di ujung gang yang sempit dan sepi ini.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"Wa-What?!"

Wajahnya tampak begitu memerah. Ku usap pipinya pelan. Ku sandarkan tubuhku ke depan hingga menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Kau tak usah cemburu, apa yang kami bicarakan itu tak penting." Ucapku tepat di telinganya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku…"

"Sssshhhh!"

Aku menempelkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya. Ku raih dagunya, sehingga wajah kami berdekatan. Ku hilangkan jarak diantara kami. Bibirku perlahan menyentuh bibirnya. Mulanya tubuh Naruto begitu tegang namun perlahan dia tampak relaxs dan membiarkan mata birunya tertutup. Menikmati ciuman kami.

Kami sama-sama melepaskan diri. Namun kembali Ku cium rambutnya, ku cium matanya, ku cium pipinya dan terakhir ku cium sudut bibirnya. Dia hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Bodoh kalau kau cemburu padaku, justru akulah yang cemburu padamu.

"Aishiteru, kau tahu itu kan?"

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil padaku.

Aku memeluknya. Menumpahkan semua perasaan yang telah lama kupendam.

"Arigatou…" bisikku pelan.

"For what?" tanyanya sembari balas memelukku erat.

Karena tak menyerah, karena telah membawaku kembali, karena telah menerimaku , karena telah mencintaiku.

"For Everything."

**For you, as I am…**

*****OWARI*****

* * *

**Sasuke** : o_O Jadi ini maksudnya apa?

**Naruto** : =.= a *garuk-garuk* Saa~ na~

**Sasuke** : Tapi akhirnya aku bisa menciummu, Dobe! *nyengir-nyengir*

**Naruto** : Ba-Baka Teme!! *Blush*

**Sasuke** : Seharusnya lebih dari itu, kenapa Author ini hanya menceritakan adegan ciuman kita saja ya? -mana kesannya aneh lagi-

**Naruto** : Maksudnya?

**Sasuke** : Susah di jelaskan, kita 'praktek' aja ya?! *Evil smirk*

**Naruto** : Ya-Yaddaaaaaaaaaaa~ *lari di kejar-kejar Sasuke-seme*

**YuuYa** : Yare-yare~! Mari kita berikan waktu buat mereka untuk 'Praktek' *ngintip-ngintip* yang jelas Yuuya butuh **REVIEW**, hohohoho…

**READ&REVIEW** biar Yuuya tahu kekurangannya. Yang Review ntar Yuuya kasih Video 'Praktek'nya Sasuke ma Naruto. Xixixixi *digampar*

Sore JA!! q^o^p


End file.
